


1 AX

by n__ikta



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: Established Relationship, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta
Summary: первое рождество после событий ДМБ, испорченный праздник, чашка с отколотым краем





	1 AX

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фест на дайри  
> спасибо Dva-Stula за идею и Даше З за одно хорошее слово
> 
> 1 AX - по аналогии с 1 AD, «первый год эры икс»

Со временем у Логана всегда были проблемы.

Во-первых, его было очень, почти бесконечно много. Спасибо регенерации, он не старел – за полвека почти не изменился, разве что вихры на башке в прошлом топорщились сильнее. Что поделаешь – юношеский максимализм.

Неограниченным временем сложно распоряжаться. Если ты живешь сто лет, в двадцать пять надо бы устроиться на работу, которая будет обеспечивать тебя к пятидесяти. А если тебе уже за сотню? У Логана довольно долго выходило какое-то кривоватое «жить сегодняшним днем», и зачастую про этот день он не мог сказать ничего, кроме «сегодня». Разделение на двадцать четыре казалось неоправданно мелким, тикало над ухом назойливо, как комар-эпилептик. В каком-то смысле Росомахе было, наверное, даже проще в стражном будущем, когда небо заволокло дымными тучами, ночь не отличалась от дня, а сутками считать перестали, чтобы не свихнуться от безысходности. Но тогда он об этом, конечно, не вспоминал. Сам предложил всех спасти, и спас, и не о чем тут говорить. Однажды он подумал про соотношение времен в реальности и в проекции Китти – неужели она правда держала его _три дня и три ночи_? Подумал и плюнул – не умел про это, и все.

И он, уж конечно, не ожидал, что проснется в собственной постели в школе Ксавье без воспоминаний о том, что происходило после 1973 года, в канун Рождества.

Большие праздники Логану нравились – они были точками отсчета в бесконечном количестве одинаковых дней, и он вполне буквально _чувствовал себя живым_ , сидя у камина с тарелкой еды и пачкой самодельных открыток от учеников. _Очень молодо звучишь, Росомаха_ , проскрипела кровать, пока он натягивал брюки.

Красные ягоды на стенах и белые в дверных проемах – _некоторые вещи никогда не меняются_. Кто-то толкнул под омелу Бобби и Роуг, и Логан дернулся, но Бобби засмеялся и поднес к губам ее руку в коричневой замшевой перчатке. Кто-то другой на ультразвуковых частотах напевал Jingle bells – Шторм в клешеных белых брюках улыбнулась Логану и его ошалелому виду – из кухни двумя этажами ниже пахло индейкой – малышка Китти Прайд вела урок, не подозревая, что предотвратила конец света, а за ее спиной телекинетик с последней парты выводил на доске «We wish you a merry X-mas», страшно довольный собственной шуткой.

Джин была в красном.  
Джин была в красном, и висевший напротив суперсовременный экран отбрасывал синеватый отблеск на ее волосы.  
Джин была в красном – у Логана заслезились глаза, он подумал было, что опять проваливается в щель между временами, но вспомнил, что уже в настоящем.  
В красном – расплывающееся пятно платья. _Красный на стенах, белый в дверных проемах_ , что-то не так – ударило по нему тысячей разрозненных ассоциаций. Он не должен был соглашаться вести историю – слишком много символики, даже если отнять потерянные пять десятков лет. Поморгал, пытаясь выгнать со слезой эти сто толп: русские с красными звездами во лбах, индейцы с красной кожей, кардиналы в красных шапочках, якобинцы в красных шарфах, падшие женщины с красными буквами на одежде, индианки в красных сари, впереди всех – египетский фараон в красной короне Нижнего царства. Красный цвет – тепло, жар, стихия – огонь, рубин и железо, бог войны Марс, кровь – жертвенная кровь Христа, величие и царственность – последнего византийского императора опознали в груде убитых по красным носкам с орлами, на рыцарском гербе – мужество и отвага, война, война, радость и праздник, красный дракон – дьявол, _жена облечена была в порфиру и багряницу, упоена была кровью святых_ , красный флаг – вызов на бой, опасность, остановись, _убей меня_ , любовь, и ярость, и помощь – красный крест, и невозможность помочь – красная книга, красной нитью через полторы логановых жизни, повяжи на запястье красную нитку, чтобы не болело, красная нитка не спасет, когда в тебя вливают раскаленный металл, почему она здесь, почему она здесь,  
начать с красной строки – начать все сначала.

Джин была в красном, и Скотт хлопнул его по руке, когда он потянулся прикоснуться к ее лицу.  
_Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются._  
— Рад тебя видеть, Скотт.  
Красные очки блеснули непонимающе.

— Логан, разве ты не должен вести урок?  
— Урок? — Росомаха усмехнулся. Интересно, что он ведет в этом будущем?  
— История.  
— Боюсь, мне может понадобиться помощь, — осторожно сказал он. — С тем, что произошло после 1973.  
Лицо профессора застыло, и Логан прямо-таки услышал щелчок, с которым последняя деталь картинки встала на свое место. А потом Чарльз тоже усмехнулся.  
— Какая жалость, — сказал он, проведя рукой по гладкой ручке кресла. — Ты был в этом году прямо-таки образцовым учителем, Логан. Вызвался помогать детям организовать вечеринку... — Логан присвистнул, — ...в стиле восьмидесятых.  
— Думаю, они несколько отличаются от тех, что помню я.  
— Сам себе испортил праздник.  
Они рассмеялись оба.  
— Я рад видеть тебя, Чарльз, — сказал Логан. — Видеть всех.  
— Вижу, нам о многом нужно поговорить.  
Логан кивнул.  
На столе у профессора стояла синяя фарфоровая чашка с потрескавшейся по краю глазурью – не новая и явно часто бывающая здесь. Росомаха не был специалистом по антиквариату, в этом можно было быть уверенным даже без воспоминаний о пятидесяти годах – но сто шестое звериное чувство рыкнуло, и он немедленно определил ценность.  
Большой треугольный кусок был отколот и приклеен – вернее, _припаян_ обратно. Очень аккуратно. Очень тонким слоем расплавленного металла.  
«Вот и славно», — подумал Логан, не умевший в силу своих отношений с временем благоговеть перед стариками. «Успокоился наконец».  
Профессор улыбнулся и передал ему самое важное из того, что следовало знать.

И замкнуло.

Замкнулось.

Большие праздники всегда служили Логану точками отсчета, но тот момент был огромным. Временная петля свернулась и застыла в своей неповторимости и совершенстве.  
_Все, что ты сделаешь, станет историей_ , — сказала девочка Китти, и это была точка отсчета. И это был первый год от.

— С Рождеством.


End file.
